TF2: Declaration of Teamwork
by Walking in a Cornfield
Summary: based when the machines first appear. the machines have driven both teams away from they're bases, and with no word from Saxton Hale the sicuation looks bleak. but in these hard times, bonds are formed, friendships strenghtend, and leaders born. with nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to but each other, the teams make a pack...a hope...a Declaration of Teamwork!


**Foreword:**

**I had this Idea when the original update including Mann Vs Machine came out for TF2, (I'm a lover of the game! But haven't play for a while) but couldn't publish this on Fanfiction because 1. I didn't have an account at the time, and 2. because my laptop, where this story, my Steam account and TF2 were located, got a terrible virus because I hadn't updated my viruses knowledge on currently known viruses. (I've now learned my lesson now)**

**I'm also posting this as an apology for not updating DTanL (Dashing Towards a new Life) or Ponies of the Caribbean, I haven't got a good excuse for that :(.**

**And now! Without further ado! I give you…**

**Team Fortress 2: Declaration of Teamwork**

**A TF2 Fanfic by Walking in a Cornfield.**

They were all there, both reds and blues. The dark atmosphere inside the small shack was nothing compared to the shallow and bleak looks on everyone sitting around the oval shaped table in the middle. both the snipers were at one of the heads of the table, trying to cheer each other up with a story of they're families or sharing an aussie joke that no one else understood, the heavys were sitting next to them sharing memories with sasha or Natasha, or telling about they're secret ingredient to making the perfect sandvich. Across from them, the medics were attempting to fix red scouts broken leg because their heal guns had been broken, which the engineers were fixing next to the heavys. The pyros were sitting next to them, attempting to talk with the blue scout but weren't making much progress. The only people not sitting included the red and blue demomen, who were both sharpening their eye-landers with two pieces of flint while leaning on the wooden beams supporting the roof, the two soldiers who were standing guard at the door, and two figures standing in the shadows, just out of reach of the light hanging above the table. The bodies shuffled slightly and anyone watching them could see they were looking at each other. One nodded and they both walked slowly and purposefully towards the head of the table opposite from the snipers revealing them to be spys, However, unlike the others these two each had a strip of the opposite colour as a stripe across their chests, knives resting inside for a quick draw just in case.

They're reveal from within the shadows brought about the silence of everyone inside the shack as all eyes turned towards the mask wearing malevolence now turned into savour for all after they warned everyone about the incoming attack on two-fort. They sat down next to each other and returned the stare they were receiving. After a moments silence broken only by one of the demomen belching after taking a swig at his scotch, the red with a blue strip rubbed his mask covered chin and began to speak.

"we've brought you all here for one reason, to decide what to do. To choose to fight!…or flee."

This was then met with many grumbles and mutters in of agreement.

The blue then continued with,

"If we don't act now all, that Saxton Hale and all of Mann co has worked for, dies! And will be lost! The enemy is out there! Coming for us all! And if we don't stand and fight!...we might as well just give up now!"

At hearing the last remark, both the demomen removed themselves from the beams and walk slowly and purposefully towards the table, stoping behind where the engineers were sitting. The red simply crossed his arms and stared at the pair of spies while the blue's face warped from serious to a small grin as he pulled out a chair and sat next to the engi's.  
"I don' sapous' you've noticed this lad, bu' the only 'nes remo'ly able to beat these m'chines, ar' soldiers, us, an' you back stabbin' snakes! An' we're all use to figh'in the nerds toy's!" when he had finished, the red demoman also sat down and continued with,

"We're all figh'ers, but someth'ng o' this migh'? no, we can't do it."

As he said this, the blue demoman's grin died and returned his face to the look of hopelessness that was being shared by all except the spies, who remained completely emotionless.

Without even pausing for a second, the red spy placed his hands on the table and stated strongly,

"demomen! you have the most experience in bombs and how to use them effectively! Your pride keeps you from backing down in a fight and you'd never leave an ally in danger the fact that you both risked yourselves before just to save scout proves it! If anyone of us should be ready to defend ourselves, it would be you!" the demomen's only reaction to this was to sit forward on they're seats. Now realising that the spies were willing to fight, the question 'will I fight?' began to spin inside their heads.

The blue spy now turned his attention towards the soldiers that were still standing guard at the door.

"soldiers, your weapon training, charisma and strength can lead us to victory! You would never give up at the first sight of trouble, and would always find creative solutions to problems that no one else would have thought of! Example, your equipment makes you heavier and slower, so you used the explosions from your rockets to propel you as fast as a scout!" at the mention of their 'genius' both soldiers grinned saddisticly under their helmets.

Without turning his head, the red spy pointed his finger at the blue scout, who was standing next to his red counter-part as his leg was fixed, and said with a gentle smile like that a truly proud father would give his son,

"Scout, your fast thinking will save you and many others in a time of need and it did when the first attack came and you saved the red scout. Both of you can easily come up with simple solutions that are sometimes the best and well thought-out plans, and add that to your speed, agility and double jump and you're a true super-soldier!"

Red spy's head then moved to stare at the two figures clasped in flame protection suits.

"Pyros, while we don't understand what your saying, you have learned to overcome that with creative solutions as well and are the best planners and schemers I've ever met! You seem to have a gift for planning and I'd be dead before I wouldn't say we need you." At being recognised for they're special gift, the pyro's clapped they're hands as a happy giggling sound came from they're direction.

The blue spy now turned his head to look at the medic pair, then to the pair of heavy's, a broad smile now visible on his mouth.

"medics and heavys, once you are together theres sure to be hell to pay! I have never witnessed anything capable of stopping a pair of you, so to have a group…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confident." The pairs both turned to look at each other, a smile which showed only glee only each ones face.

Blue spy then looked over to the other end of the table, and at the snipers seated there. Pausing from being unsure about how exactly to express the need for the _'repulsive bush man' _he looked to the red spy who began without returning the stare for help.

"Snipers! You know we both never truly understood or respected the others ways, but you could shoot to head off a criket 25 miles away! If that's not an impressive feat then I don't know what is! Your corney jokes always keep up the moral and fighting spirit of everyone, even when the situation seems as bleak and dark as midnight!" unprepared for a kind comment, let alone a small speech about how much they were needed, they both looked at each other and then back to the spies with a new found source of respect.

While he was thankful for the red spy's intervention, the blue didn't show it as he was already pointing towards the engineers who had just finished fixing the mediguns.

"Engineers, you have the minds of true geniuses! Your ability with machines will give us the true edge over these machines! You can create and upgrade weapons with piles of scrape, and know the best ways to exploit spaces that the rest of us would normally ignore! And I'm sure either of you could tell anyone what us spys can do." At this the demomen laughed in their own special way, causing the heavy's, medics and scouts to burst out as well, while the soldiers made a small snicker and pyro's chortle.

When the laughing had died down enough, the blue spy continued.

"so, what will it be...fight. or flight? I don't know about the rest of you… But I say that we FIGHT!"

This was the final straw and everyone in the shack screamed in chorus,

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for not being updating my other stories and I hope this can make up for it.  
please Read & Review! Thankyou in advance.**

**bye for now, hopefully not forever  
Walking in a Cornfield.**

Quote:

'to not plan ahead, is to plan to fail.'


End file.
